Fate is Fate
by dairiz12
Summary: What if Stella and Mac didn’t know each other. How did they meet and how does the internet get involved? And does fate have to do with anything? Read the story to answer these questions. SMacked
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: What if Stella and Mac didn't know each other. How did they meet and how does the internet get involved? And does fate have to do with anything? Read the story to answer these questions. [SMacked] Dedicated to one of my best friends back in NC. _

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own CSI: NY, or any of the characters. Even if I did Stella and Mac would have gotten together a long time ago.

Starbucks Coffee 4 O'clock PM 

"Good afternoon, the usual I presume?" the man behind the counter asks

"Yes, and can you throw in some brownies also?" she replies with a smile

"Not cutting back on the calories are we Stella?" he said smiling

"Shut up Joe" she said sarcastically and smiling at the same time

While Stella was waiting for the coffee and the brownies the next man in line ordered.

"Nice to see you around, what brings you over here Mac?" Joe ask the man

"Just had a DB close by, so I came in for the coffee." He says

"So what will you have?"

"The same as that lady over there." He said pointing at Stella, who was looking at a magazine

"Sure thing, be right up" with that he was off to prepare the order

Five minutes later Joe had prepared both orders

"Stella, your order is ready."

"Thanks Joe, but I only ordered one coffee and one brownie." She said concerned

"Um, I also believe that, that is my order, since I did order the same as you."

Stella turned around to see who was talking to her. When she did she was amazed of what a handsome man she had in front of her. She was so into him she didn't realize she was just staring at him without any concerns.

"Stell…Stell...Stella you ok??" Joe asked

"Umm…yea I'm fine," _breathe Stella, breathe _She grabbed her coffee and brownie and left the coffee shop.

"Hey Joe, is she okay?" Mac asked concern

"Yea, I think so."

"Well the DB is calling, although it's kind of funny, a DB calling you."

Mac laughed at his own joke, while Joe just stared at him. Who knew people at CSI would be into dead bodies.

Mac then followed Stella's movements when heading out.

Crime Lab 6: 47pm

Mac was studying a case file when the sound of his name forces him to look up.

Danny and Lindsay were standing in front of his desk.

"Mac."

"Yea"

"We need to tell you something, well actually she does." Danny pointed to Lindsay

Mac just raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Okay I'm just going to say this now, 'redrivingeverybodycrazy." She said letting a long sigh

Danny and Mac just look at her confused

"Huh" Mac asked

Lindsay gave another sigh and said it slowly this time.

"You need to find a girlfriend Mac, you're driving everybody crazy." She then hid behind Danny as fast as possible to avoid any flying objects.

To her surprise, Mac was calmly sitting down and smiling.

"Lindsay, you have nothing to worry about and I know I'm already looking for one." Smiling he got up and left.

"That went well!" Lindsay told Danny as she pulled back from him.

"C' mon my little chicken." He said smiling at her

Later that night at Mac's apartment

Mac was sitting at his office in his apartment and staring at the monitor. He had to get the files done by tomorrow afternoon, but he also need to find her.

"I wonder if she has a myspace?" he was asking himself

He soon was on myspace and was ready to type in a name, when…..wait what was her name?

-Damn it- he cursed at himself

-St..aarrr…no not that…St..ellar..nop not that…yes Stella.

He quickly typed the name and 50 results came in. He then typed in NY, NY and only 1 Stella was named. He was sure it was her.

He then looked at her profile, but realized that it was set to private. He had to add her to become friend, yet he didn't know her last name.

"Hello?" A tired voice came up on the phone

"Joe, it's Mac"

"What's up, why so late?"

"Sorry I need a last name..."

Whose?"

"Stella's"

"I think its Bonasera"

"Thanks, and good night" he sad happily

"Aight" Joe's head hit the pillow and was soon snoring.

Mac typed the last name and a message came up

_A friend request was sent._

Yes, he was in, now all he had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or anything related to it**

Stella's apartment 3 minutes later

A message appeared on Stella's monitor

_You have a friend request_

She looked at the profile and it was him, the same guy from the coffee shop. She quickly got her phone and dialed a number.

"ellloo" a very tired man answered the phone

"JOE!!!!" she screamed

"I SWEAR ITS THE LAST TIME YOU CALL ME!!!" he angrily

"What, wait I haven't called you?" she said

"Stella?"

"Yea, who'd you think it was?"

"Somebody else, what did you need?" a yawn escaped from his lips

"Member the guy at the coffee shop who ordered the same as me?" she asked

"Mac Taylor, goodnight" with that said he hanged up leaving a surprised Stella on the other side of the phone.

"hum, that was easy…" she said to herself

She then looked back to the screen and was thinking whether to accept or deny his request.

She decided to go for it anyway, there was nothing to lose.

Back at Macs'

_You are now friends with Stella Bonasera_

The message came in clearly and brought a wide smile to his face.

He got on Myspace Im and started looking for her.

_Start a new conversation_

He found her and sent her an Im.

Mac23: Hi

-30 seconds later

Stellicious_65: Hey your self

Mac23: umm idk if u member me?

Stellicious_65: the guy from starbucks rite?

_-ha ha she remembers me- _he thought to himself

Mac23: yup the one and only

Stellicious_65: so how ya been?

Mac23: a lil bussy but not dat much it takes time away from finding you

Mac23: oh I mean…it cuz I asked Joe if he knew you so yea

Stellicious_65: its okie cuz I also called him and he said that it was the last time I called him, I think he was referrin to u…lol O.o

Mac23: lol yea I think so too...

They continued to talk until Stella had to go to the store to buy some groceries. Yet she had asked Mac for his phone number just in case.

When she got back she didn't feel like talking on Im so she decided to give him a call.

"Taylor" his typical phone answer

"Hey, it's Stella" she said a little bit shy

"Oh, hey I didn't expect a call so soon" he said

"Umm its cuz I barely got back and I didn't want to talk on Im so I decided to call you, but if you're busy I'll call you back later." She said almost ready to hang up when…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: NY, although I wish I did. Like many of us.**

"No!...I mean no its okay for you call, I was just surprised and all."

"Oh okay, hey Mac?"

"Yea,"

"Has anybody told you, your voice is amazing." She said with a smile

"Actually no, you might have to be my first and last." He said kind of happy and embarrassed.

"Well then I'm happy to hear that."

They continued talking until the first yawn appeared which was around two in the morning. They decided to call it a night and fell asleep.

The next day at the Crime Lab

"Danny is it just me or Mac seems happy?"

"I think you're right Montana, I've never seen him this happy before." Danny told his wife.

They were both looking towards his office when a loud _**SMASH!!!**_ silenced the lab. Everyone looked up to spot where Mac was at. Once they saw him they all left the lab area and when to go get a better look at what just happened.

"I don't think this is good, we have never had an accident in the lab, Mac is going to get pissed." Danny told his wife in a concerned tone.

Mac was walking towards the incident, and he stopped to see a broken beaker filled with Hydrochloric Acid on the floor. Everyone in the lab was waiting for a reaction, when he did he patted the lab tech on the back, and told him to be careful next time and to not let it happen again.

When he was whispering that to the lab tech, he looked up to see everyone standing nervously at any point of contact. He then gave a half small smirk to Lindsay, and was off to find someone.

"That was not what I was expecting at all." Hawkes said out of nowhere.

"Whoa, when did you get here?" Don asked.

Danny just looked at both of them and said "When did either of you get here?"

"Alright boys lets get going, nothing to see here." Lindsay was the one to always break up any kind of commotion.

Mac's Avalanche

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Mac Taylor?" he said answering the phone

"Hey Mr. Starbucks Coffee." She said

"Stella?" he said with a smile

"The one and only in New York City."

"Let's keep it that way."

"So you're saying you want me to be myself, and not act like another person?"

"Why would I want another person if I already have you?"

"Umm, I mean…" he stammered

"Mac, its okay I know what you ment." She assured him.

-W_as that flirting?? No I doubt it...or was it? - _He thought to himself

"Um Stella,?"

"Yea?"

"Would you like to go get some coffee like around 4?"

"Sure, no problem, same place as the first time?"

"That would be awesome, see you then."

Four O' Clock Starbucks Coffee

"Hey Mac, surprised to see you again here."

"Hey Joe, I was just um, in the neighborhood" he said with a slight smirk

"Sure, and I'm Gary Sinise's big brother. Come on Mac, what's the reason?"

With that said, Stella walks in the front door and walks directly towards Mac.

"Hey!" Mac said with a smile from ear to ear

"Hey yourself." She said wink and a smirk

"Know I know!" Joe said

They both turned around to see what he had just said.

"What?" Joe asked when he saw their faces.

"Umm, will have the same as the first time." Mac said for both of them.

"Okay, coming right up."

So I guess this is our first official date?" she said with a smile

"I guess it is." He replied also with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: NY, although I wish I did. Like many of us.**

Four hours into their date

"Mac I think its time for me to go home." She said

"Yea, I'm surprised Joe didn't kick us out." Replying to her

"Haha, well I think he let us stay here, because we looked good together." She said smiling at him with such a tender look.

"I think you might be right, is it okay if I walk you home?" he asked

"It would be more than okay, it would be great."

They got up and went hand in hand towards her apartment. When the finally reached her apartment, they didn't want to say goodbye.

"Umm this is me" Stella says a bit depressed

"Nice place," he didn't know what else to say

-_should I invite him in?? yea I think so.-_ Stella though to herself

"Would you like to come in?"

"I think it's late and you could really use some rest" He didn't want to go in, because if he crossed that line there wasn't any turning back.

"Alrighty, well thank you for a nice night." She said

"No problem, hey Stell?"

"Yea?"

"Would you like to go out again sometime?" he asked

"I would love that." She said with a smile

Stella turned around to turn the knob and head in when she felt his hand on her forearm and turn her around to give her one last kiss.

When she noticed what was going on she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He could have sworn he had never felt the urge to kiss a woman as badly as he did Stella. When the need for air came about they separated and rested their foreheads together.

"I really want to continue this Stella" he whispered against her lips

"So do I Mac, so do I" with that said they shared another passionate kiss.

One Year Later

"Mac I swear I am going to kill you after this!!!" she yelled at him

"It's going to be okay, and as I recall it takes two" he replied

"Don't get smart with me mister!! You still did this to me!!"

"Okay Mrs. Taylor I'm going to need you to push one more time." The doctor said

"Aaaaaaggghhhhhhhh!!!!" Two people screamed.

As Stella screamed so did Mac, yet not because he was nervous. He was screaming because Stella nearly cut off all the circulation of his right hand.

"Whhhaaaa, whhaaaa"

"May I present to you Mac Taylor Jr." the nurse handed the proud parents their new born son.

"Hi, I'm your mom." Stella told her son.

"Hey Jr. I'm your dad." Mac said; as him and Stella started to get tears in their eyes.

"Finally, after everything we are a family!" she told Mac

"Thank god for the internet or we would have never would have started to talk."

With all that said and done. He leaned in to give his new born son a kiss on the forehead and to the new mother a full passionate kiss.


End file.
